Classy, Sensei and Student
by chelsibubz
Summary: Ok, my 2nd fan fic, so please be nice So basically its another Yunjae fan fic Jaejoong's a skool teacher and Yunho's the student and im guessing you all know what happens anyway, please comment ENJOY!


Jaejoong took a deep breath and opened the door to his Year 12 class.

"Good Morning, class," he smiled, hurrying over to his desk and taking off his coat, "Alright, take out your books and open up to page 45." He grabbed a marker off his desk and began copying up the title of this weeks unit.

"Sensei," a quiet voice said. Jaejoong turned around and smiled, "Yes, Makino."

"How was your weekend?" Makino smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Fine, thank you, and yours?" Jaejoong nodded, keeping eye contact.

"Mine was good too," she smiled, blushing at Jaejoong's intimidating look. Jaejoong resumed the board and began the chapter. "Alright," Jaejoong turned to the class, "Read through paragraphs one and two and then answer the first five questions in your text book. You have ten minutes," he sat down at his desk. Jaejoong had stopped bothering with this class. When he looked up he realised that every single girl in the classroom was staring at him with dazed eyes. "Girls, please focus," he laughed, shaking his head, "Please read through those paragraphs and answer the questions." They all nodded and looked down at their books but not long after they all went back to staring at him.

"YAH! Kim Jaejoong," a loud voice shouted from the back of the room. Jaejoong looked up from his desk and smiled at the tall boy. "I would much prefer Sensei," Jaejoong stood up, "I don't suppose you call your other teachers by their first name, do you, Yunho?" Jaejoong stared sternly, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back on the board.

"Frankly, I don't care what you prefer," Yunho kicked the chair in front of him, "And I've got a problem with you. "

"And what's my problem?" Jaejoong stared into Yunho's eyes.

"Look at all the girls in our class," Yunho glared at Jaejoong, "Not one of them are actually learning. Most of them only took this class so that they could spend the whole period staring at you, how are you actually teaching?" he shouted. Both of them stood in silence for a few moments. But the intense moment didn't last long when the two were interrupted by the sound of the school bell.

"Class dismissed," Jaejoong said without taking his eyes of Yunho. Yunho began to pack up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Not you, Yunho, you're on detention," Jaejoong smirked, "My house tonight, you'll be doing some cleaning." Yunho glared at Jaejoong before pushing his way out of the classroom.

When Jaejoong arrived home that night, Yunho was waiting at his front door. "Yunho, good to see you're so enthusiastic to start," Jaejoong smiled, unlocking the front door, "Okay, why don't you start by cleaning the windows upstairs, first door to your left," he smiled, pointing to the staircase. Yunho groaned and slowly made his way up the stairs.

It was a hot day so Jaejoong made himself a drink and sat down on the couch. Meanwhile, upstairs Yunho began to clean the windows. "What a stuffy room," Yunho complained, "How am I supposed to work in this heat," he muttered, pulling off his shirt, although that didn't help all that much. He started to clean the top half of the window with a sponge.

"What are you doing?" Jaejoong walked into the room, "No one told you to strip, Yunho." Yunho rolled his eyes and continued cleaning the window. Although Jaejoong knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but stare at Yunho's perfect body. His skin was so tan, it was almost glowing. Jaejoong shook his head and walked over to Yunho. "Need some help?" he smiled, taking the bucket of water from Yunho. "No," Yunho tried to pull it back, "I'm fine."

"No, really, I'll help you," Jaejoong wrestled for the bucket. The two began pulling the bucket back and forth until the whole thing tipped over. Before they knew it, they ended up on the floor, Jaejoong on top of Yunho, both of them drenched in water. Yunho stared into Jaejoong's eyes, those beautiful eyes that shone so brightly, that stood out from all the rest. He couldn't help but realise how good the man on top of him smelt. Without thinking Yunho pulled Jaejoong into a kiss, all boundaries around them melting. Jaejoong pushed Yunho's face away ever so gently. "Yunho, what are you doing?" Jaejoong sighed, "I am your Sensei." Yunho smirked and whispered into Jaejoong's ear, "I have never treated you as my Sensei, so what makes it any different now?" Jaejoong smiled as he began sucking on Yunho's earlobe. Yunho moaned in pleasure and began planting kisses all down Jaejoong's neck. Jaejoong chuckled and pulled his t-shirt off, revealing his honey abbs. Jaejoong stared at Yunho's wet chest and began sucking at it while undoing Yunho's belt. Jaejoong pulled Yunho's pants off and continued his trail down Yunho's body. When he reached Yunho's penis he smiled before taking the tip of Yunho's member into his mouth. Yunho pulled at Jaejoong's hair in pleasure, arching his back, "Oh, My Effing...JAEJOONG-AH," he shouted. This turned Jaejoong on even more. Jaejoong bit down slightly and Yunho came in Jaejoong's mouth. Then Jaejoong slid up Yunho's body claiming his mouth again. This time the kiss was not soft, but rough and desperate. Jaejoong wanted to make the man under him feel pleasure at all costs. Jaejoong turned Yunho onto his back and whispered into his neck, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before," Yunho looked almost afraid.

"Don't worry," Jaejoong kissed his head, "I'm here, now, this might hurt a bit." Jaejoong pushed one finger into Yunho's entrance. Yunho felt slight pain but it was bearable so he held in his thoughts. When Yunho seemed to relax, Jaejoong pushed in a second finger. This time Yunho felt even more pain, "It hurts," he whimpered, holding his arm.

"Don't worry, Yunho, I promise, it will feel better soon," Jaejoong kissed Yunho's neck and pushed in a third finger. When Yunho relaxed a little more Jaejoong began to move those three fingers around until they brushed past a particular spot that made Yunho feel the most pleasure he had ever felt before. Yunho pushed Jaejoong's fingers in more, desperately wanting that feeling again. Jaejoong pulled his fingers out of Yunho's hole making Yunho whimper. Jaejoong smirked and rammed into Yunho with all his strength. "GAH!" Yunho shouted out, feeling nothing but endless pleasure. Jaejoong rammed into Yunho again, this time pumping his dick in rhythm with this thrusts.

"JAEJOONG! OH, MY GO-" Yunho came all over Jaejoong's hand. Jaejoong was close to his climax. With a few more good thrusts, Jaejoong rammed into Yunho and came all over the floor.

The two lay there, panting, too tired to say a word. Jaejoong leaned over and pulled Yunho into his arms. The two just lay there, not saying a word, but both knowing what the other was thinking.


End file.
